


不灭

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 藤丸立香在梦里遇到了某个人。





	不灭

**Author's Note:**

> 福尔摩斯先生，生日快乐。

“从者绝不做梦。”  
藤丸立香得知此事时正在香甜的梦中。他身在管制室内，看见迦勒底的侦探先生叼着烟斗坐在迦勒底的多功能椅上，发丝散落，聚精会神地阅读着一份迦勒底对人理烧却事件的报告，完全没有留意到他的存在——或是说，根本不知道他的存在。身旁留着小胡子的男人不知不觉间点上了烟，辛辣烟雾笼罩着藤丸立香。他咳嗽了几声，最终适应了这种呛人的味道。  
“那这是，我的梦境？”藤丸立香四处张望。他有太多沉浸于梦境中的经历，甚至在梦中还要与从者进行一场战争。  
“是我的。”男人吐出一个漂亮的烟圈。  
“你是谁？”藤丸立香警惕地望着他，“从者绝不做梦，这是你说的。”  
“我没有说过自己是从者。”男人从衣兜里掏出一个古旧的日记本，“我不是从者，我不够格，只是徘徊世间的亡魂。”  
“那你是谁。”藤丸立香再一次问道。  
“我已经告诉你我是谁了。”男人咬住卷烟，悉心记下些什么，“但你没有用心观察，你只是看到了我，所以不知道我的名字。”  
“所以？”藤丸立香凑过去看着那份古旧的本子，写满了时间与地点。日期越来越近，而地点从遥远的伦敦一直到新宿，直到现在写满本子的迦勒底。  
“在我身上尝试一下演绎法，福尔摩斯的御主先生。”男人笑了一声，“很简单的，非常基本。很容易猜到，不是吗？”  
观察。藤丸立香打量着男人。中等个子，略微发福，小胡子、抽烟、有个日记本，知道御主与英灵的事，还有那边的英灵是福尔摩斯。这是最基本的。进阶的，就像福尔摩斯教他的那样，这个男人右手食指上沾着一些硝酸银的黑色斑点，闻起来像是碘仿，维多利亚时代医生的标配。  
“……天啊。”藤丸立香捂住了自己的嘴。  
“你猜对了。”男人——华生医生，抬下礼帽，简短地向人行了个礼。  
“你……为什么在这里。”藤丸立香话说得断断续续，“如果你没能升格成英灵，那你是……”  
“我从一开始就说过，是亡魂，没有被世界接纳，没有去到另一个世界，只为了某一个人停留的亡魂。”华生吐出一片青色的烟雾，“绝顶聪明的侦探身边总要有一个傻乎乎的华生，从不例外，永不结束。”  
“你是在等他？”藤丸立香问。  
“算是。”华生掐灭了烟，拍拍他的肩膀，“走吧，梦该醒了。”  
“你……你不后悔吗。”眼看华生的映像逐渐模糊，藤丸立香张大了嘴，吼着问他。  
“后悔，为什么后悔？”华生答，“离别的危险就在于，你从不知道能否再与他人相见。”他笑了起来，望向另一边辛勤工作的英灵，“但这也正是另一场伟大的冒险。”  
“你说呢？”

藤丸立香在屋中清醒过来。他甚至没来得及换上平日的制服，三步并作两步就一路小跑冲进管制室，当真看到福尔摩斯坐在那里读着报告。  
“现在是凌晨三点，藤丸先生。”听见远处传来的脚步声，福尔摩斯抬眼看看时钟，又转过头来望向他。  
“我见到了。”藤丸立香说，“我见到了。”  
“先冷静下来。”福尔摩斯从壶里倒了些咖啡递给人，手搭在他的肩膀上，传递着令人安心的力量。  
“我……”藤丸立香紧张地咬着下唇。他不知道自己该不该说这些事，让福尔摩斯知道华生在等他一类的……他甚至不知道福尔摩斯是不是知道华生还在这世上，还因为他的离去在等候。这一切太冒失了。  
藤丸立香抿了一口咖啡，焦糊的味道很重，继而是渗透心底的酸苦，煮得很差，但格外提神醒脑。  
他扬起脸，在远处看到华生的身影，像残像一般若隐若现。  
“嘘。”华生说，“不能剧透。”

你去/我等/不灭


End file.
